


Close

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Rut, Shameless Smut, Sheathplay, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis is in rut when Jasper finds her, and decides to help her. On her own terms, or not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

Gripping the pillow closer, Lapis huffed and whimpered as she rocked her hips. Her twin members dragged along the fabric, leaving streaks of pre along it as she went. She was so close, she could almost feel it, but... Nothing. This had been going on for hours, or at least it felt like it, and she wasn't getting anything done. Her members only throbbed painfully, so close to releasing as she was, but nothing was helping. Her own hands had been useless, clammy as she had stroked off the burning tentacles. She had stroked them to the point where it felt like she might chafe, and only stopped then to grab her pillow. Now, she had been humping it for what was possibly forever, but nothing more than leaking pre was coming out of her members.

 

A whine escaped her and she ground her hips harder against the soft surface beneath her, smearing more of her fluids around it. She was so close that it almost hurt, her lengths throbbing in tandem as she rocked. She was out of options at this point, but she was desperate to release. Damn rut. She didn't understand why nothing was working, why she couldn't just cum already. It was if the universe was taunting her and laughing, saying she didn't deserve release. If she could just cum once, she'd be happy. Well, probably not happy considering she felt like her dicks were in an oven set to high, but at least a little more content.

 

Maybe she was going about this the wrong way. Instead of focusing on the goal, she decided to instead come up with a fantasy and closed her eyes tightly. Anything had to help at this point. Instead of humping her pillow, Lapis imagined it was someone else there with her, wrapped around her lengths and tugging her in deeper. It was warm and wet walls instead of fabric sliding across her tentacles, squeezing and massaging her as she went. Instantly, she felt herself relaxing and rocked harder against her imaginary partner. Who was it? The first gem to come to mind was Jasper. Her strong muscular frame, rough voice, silky soft hair... She would probably be able to take both of her dicks too, and her knot if she was lucky. The thought was enticing, imaging Jasper grunting and groaning along with her as she fucked her. She felt the pressure finally building, and she groaned as her lengths became more sporadic, smearing fluids eagerly. Her eyes rolled back as she felt her climax so close, her hips stuttering in their rocking as she whined loudly. Almost, almost, and...

 

"Hey." A small screech left her and Lapis jerked away from her pillow, losing the climax she had been so close to. She instantly recognised the voice for who it was and pulled the nearest blanket over herself, too embarrassed to face her. She couldn't do it. Not after just imaging her underneath her and so close to cumming because of it. Despite her attempts to hide herself, it only made her shame more visible. Her twin tentacles curled against the blanket hiding her, leaving behind her pre as they throbbed and ached. She had been so close that she felt tears pricking her eyes, and realised that if Jasper had come in, then she had forgot to lock the door. Great. This was the absolute last thing she needed right then. What she needed was go cum, so desperate to release as she was. She didn't even want to think about the jokes that were to come. She braced herself for a verbal lashing, but instead, the blanket was yanked away and held out of her reach.

 

"Shit Lapis, look at you. Are you so desperate to get laid that a pillow will do?" Her cheeks coloured and she glared up at Jasper, swiping for the blanket, only to have it raised out of her level. Jasper smirked and her eyes roamed her form, only causing Lapis to blush darker. She wanted to cover herself, but there was nothing left on the bed to do so with, besides her pre smeared pillow. The only other option was her summoning her clothes, but they were too hot and constricting.

 

"Go away," she grumbled instead, looking away from Jasper. She couldn't bear to look at her, not with her dicks out and curling together as they throbbed against her stomach. She was too embarrassed to keep it up, not with the way her lengths burned for attention and her stomach clenched for release. She had been so close to finally cumming, but it was gone now, and she'd have to work forever to get it back. Jasper, however, seemed to pay her moping no mind. Instead, a cool hand wrapped around one of her members, tugging it away from the other. Lapis gave a yelp of surprise at the sudden contact, but couldn't stop herself from humping upwards against the other's hand, even if she wanted to yell at Jasper for touching her without permission, or even asking. A simple, can I touch your dick, would have been nice. "What..." She had to pause to pant, glaring at Jasper once again. "What do you think you're doing?"

 

"You're leaking everywhere. I thought you could use a hand," Jasper teased, starting to stroke her hand up and down her length slowly. A groan slipped out despite herself and she rocked into her grip, desperate for the attention from someone else. The unattended member shifted to curl around Jasper's wrist, desperate for its own attention, but all it received instead was a sharp flick to the tip that had Lapis's head reeling, before her dick fell limp against her stomach. "We're doing this my way or not at all. I'll get you off since you're so desperate to cum, but you can't touch. No whining either, or I'll stop. Got it?"

 

"Got it," Lapis huffed, panting softly as she focused on the orange hand gliding across her skin. It was admittedly, rather hot to see Jasper stroking her off, and her hand felt so good. Her own skin was flushed with the heat that came with rut, but Jasper's was cool, the normal temperature really, and nice against her burning dick. Her hips raised into the attention, a whimper slipping free as Jasper squeezed her. Her thumb traced along her tip slowly and it felt as if Lapis might explode just then, but Jasper stopped before anything could build in her stomach. The stroking went back to simple up and down movements along her tentacle, which curled and flexed at the much appreciated grip. It didn't take very long for Lapis's dick to be throbbing, pre leaking free onto Jasper's hand. It all felt so good, and Lapis couldn't hold back her whimpers and moans.

 

She felt pressure building in her stomach and humped upwards again, so close that her member seemed to stiffen in Jasper's grasp. Just as she went to jerk upwards again, the cool hand was gone. Her dick slapped against her stomach almost painfully as she humped the air uselessly, before falling back against the bed and panting loudly. Her right dick throbbed and ached, so desperate after having been denied twice in a row. Feeling the other tentacle be wrapped up in the same grip that had just left the other made her head ache. She had a sinking feeling that she knew what Jasper was doing, but didn't like it.

 

"Your other dick seemed like it needed some attention," Jasper cooed, and Lapis hated her for it. Jasper knew exactly what she had done, since her member simply drooled against her stomach and throbbed, while the one in her grip twitched and curled at the stroking. Lapis grunted in annoyance, but looked away instead of complaining. Jasper would just stop if she did, and that was the last thing she wanted. What she wanted was to have her keep stroking her, until she splattered Jasper's smug face light blue with her fluids. Her hips cantered to the attention regardless of her own annoyance, raising up slightly and humping against Jasper's hand. She was so sensitive and needy that Jasper didn't seem to mind, or if she did, she didn't say anything. Before she knew it, her member was throbbing in the orange hand that was now sticky with pre. A loud whine bubbled up in her throat and slipped free as she felt pressure building, pre leaking from her tip. Just when the pressure hit the peak, the grip was gone and her heavy member fell beside it's twin. A heavy puff of breath left Lapis and she looked to Jasper, rocking her hips at her once to beg her to keep going.

 

With a smug smirk, Jasper sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Her hand went to grab the member that wasn't leaking fluids any more, while she leaned closer to Lapis. Jasper's hand squeezed her dick almost painfully and a whimper escaped her, before cool lips were pressed to her own. Instinctively, she kissed back, hoping that it would aid in her chances of getting off, if only with one member instead of both. As an orange tongue prodded her lips, she felt the hand start stroking up and down slowly, antagonising in its slow strokes. She tried to focus on the kiss instead of the grip Jasper had on her tentacle, hoping that Jasper would do the same and she could finally get off. Her lips parted to allow Jasper's probing tongue inside, whimpering as it licked at her teeth and gums. The orange gem took her sweet time exploring Lapis's mouth, and Lapis was grateful for the distraction from the throbbing of her dicks and pounding in her head. However, it wasn't really that long before Jasper pulled back, leaving a small strand of drool between their lips. She quickly wiped it away with her free hand, smirking at Lapis as she felt her climax start to build.

 

"Look at you. You're pathetic. I don't even have to do much, stroke you for a few minutes and you're ready to blow. You don't have very good stamina, do you?" Lapis couldn't do more than groan in response, humping up against her hand. She was so close, just a few more moments and she could finally come. Jasper gave a soft growl at being ignored and let go in the next second, leaving her humping the air desperately. "Pay attention to me when I'm talking to you. If you want to be a brat, then I don't have to let you cum. Is that what you want?"

 

"No!" Lapis yelped, tears in her eyes. She swallowed down the emotion in her voice and shook her head, giving a needy whimper to the other. "No, please. I wanna cum. Please let me cum."

 

There was a brief pause as Jasper looked her over, the scowl slowly dispersing from her features. She gave a soft sigh and shook her head, her hand grabbing onto the length she hadn't just let go of. "God you're such a brat. But fine, I'll let you cum." A loud moan slipped free at hearing Jasper say that and she rocked against her hand, so sensitive that she was throbbing and twitching in minutes. "But, not yet."

 

A whine escaped then as Jasper let go of her dick, pausing to look over the two members. Lapis closed her eyes and tried to block out the feelings she was sure to come, knowing that Jasper would just keep stroking her to the edge until she was satisfied. It was frustrating, and her dicks ached to release. It wasn't fair. In the next second she felt a cool hand at the base of her dicks, massaging the knot there slowly. It was unexpected and yet sensual, her fingers trailing over it and working the flesh there gently. It felt like heaven, and Lapis managed to keep her hips still so not to jerk her knot away from Jasper's hand. Slowly the fingers trailed up Jasper's knot until they came upon her lengths, slowly stroking between them with one finger. Lapis let out a soft whimper at the contact, though it was gone in the next instance. The fingers went back to her knot, trailing down it and to the base of her entire length. There was a moment where the contact was gone entirely, before she felt the finger prodding her sheath.

 

A gasp escaped her once she realised what it meant, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she rocked her hips upwards slightly, feeling the finger press in slowly. She could tell without opening her eyes that Jasper was smirking, assumed at her desperation, but she didn't care. She was desperate to allow Jasper whatever she wanted, as long as she could cum. The prodding finger was proof of this as it explored her sheath slowly, rubbing against her inner walls. She wasn't used to such an experience, and everything was sensitive as a result. The gentle rubbing was borderline painful, but pleasurable at the same time. As she felt Jasper rub along the base of her member, she felt herself throb and whined, cracking open her eyes to blink blearily at Jasper. All she got was a smirk in response, golden eyes meeting hers for a moment before looking to the throbbing members that had curled together.

 

"Are you trying to let me know you're gonna cum, huh? I'm not even touching your precious little dicks either. Is that how pathetic you are?" Knowing it'd be over sooner if she agreed, Lapis gave a small nod. She was desperate at this point for approval to cum, if only so Jasper would let her. She couldn't imagine what she would do to her if she hadn't warned her of her impending climax. With a small shake of the head, Jasper withdrew her finger. She sat back for a moment, watching Lapis's squirming dicks smear pre against themselves, before glancing up at Lapis. "How many times have you almost came now, huh?"

 

Lapis paused, panting as she felt her climax fade away. She mentally counted the times Jasper had teased her so close and then let go, then blushed as she remembered how close she had been to staining her pillow. "...five times... Six if you count when you scared me," she mumbled quietly, and Jasper nodded, seeming in approval. Her hand moved back to Lapis's curling members, hovering over them both for a moment before grabbing them in one hand. With as large as Jasper's hand was, it was easy for her to stroke them both at once, sending a warm jolt of electricity up Lapis's spine. Her toes curled and she humped up against Jasper's hand, gasping and whimpering with each movement. Maybe this time, Jasper would finally let her cum. She had been so close so many times that it ached, and desperately just wanted to cum. She wanted so badly to spill her fluids, if only to get on with her rut at this point. However, Jasper had other plans, and her twin members were released.

 

"How many should we go for, huh? Seven? Eight? Hell, you can do ten. I know you can. Three more. After that, you can cum. Ten times, heh. Maybe you'll last longer after this." A broken whine escaped her and she hid her face in her hands, trying not to focus on how close she was to cumming. It was torture, and she hated it. She just wanted it over with already. "What? Are you crying? God damn it Lapis, sit up."

 

Lapis did as she was told, sitting up. Her hands moved behind her to prop herself up, and she glared at Jasper, her cheeks tear-free. "I wasn't crying," she grumbled, only for Jasper to roll her eyes. She looked down instead of looking at her, watching her desperate tentacles curl against one another and squeeze together. It almost felt numb at this point.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Jasper waved off, and Lapis watched as the orange hand returned to her lap. She squirmed as it started stroking her slowly, both members in her grip at once. In this new position, she found that it was harder to rock her hips upward and prop herself up with her hands, but didn't argue. She focused on the pleasure instead, watching the orange hand jerk her off. It glided easily against her skin, slick with pre as Lapis moaned. She imagined for a moment what it would feel like to have Jasper's mouth there instead, soothing the aching and burning in her dicks, and throbbed at the thought. Jasper's hand immediately retreated and she whined loudly at the loss, but mentally kept up that it was eight.

 

"Sit on your knees," Jasper commanded a moment later and Lapis glanced at her and then back at her throbbing appendages before complying. She wasn't sure what Jasper had in mind, but didn't trust herself to speak. She was scared that she'd whimper or beg for release instead. When the hand that had been stroking her for the past eternity returned, she was resigned to this fate and bit her lip. However, it didn't start stroking immediately like she was expecting. "Since you like humping so much, that's what you're gonna do. You're gonna hump my hand. You can hold onto my arm if you want, but my arm is tired from stroking your dicks. You still can't cum yet, so keep that in mind."

 

With a swallow and a nod, Lapis wrapped her arms around Jasper's. She raised to a bit of a better angle before giving an experimental thrust, finding the position to be nice. She closed her eyes and leaned against Jasper's arm then, giving a small groan before starting to eagerly hump against her hand. She figured that, if she went quickly, then it'd be that much quicker that she could finally cum. Jasper seemed content to let her go at her own pace, and Lapis could practically feel her smirking and staring at her as she humped her hand. She didn't dare open her eyes, however. She didn't want to see her smirk, and was more focused on the building pressure in her gut. Just when it was starting to feel unbearable and like it was all about to be released, she stopped with a whine, leaning heavily against Jasper's arm. She cracked open her eyes and looked to Jasper, still holding her arm close as her dicks throbbed in her grip.

 

"That was nine, wasn't it?" Jasper asked after a moment, looking amused. Lapis could only flush darker and nodded, panting as she tried to get herself under control. There was a moment where she simply laid against her arm and panted, before she saw Jasper smirk and felt the hand around her members shift. The fingers released and the palm rubbed downwards, before Jasper prodded at her sheath again. She gasped and bit her lip, a bit frustrated that Jasper seemed so interested in playing with her sheath. For a moment, Jasper's finger just traced around her member, before it slipped into her sheath. Unable to help herself, Lapis growled at the sudden intrusion, only to have the other's open palm smack her atop the head. It wasn't really that hard, but it was hard enough to clank her teeth together and make her head rattle. A whimper escaped her next, tears pricking her eyes as she looked to Jasper. "Don't give me that look. You're the one who growled at me. That really doesn't sound like something you'd hear from someone so desperate to cum."

 

Ashamed, she glanced away from Jasper and groaned out as she felt the finger in her sheath shift. It prodded deeper, massaging inside of her as it went. It was a tight fit, but at least a welcome distraction from her throbbing and aching dicks. If this kept up though, she was sure she wouldn't last, and Jasper wasn't even touching the appendages that needed it most. At this rate, she'd make her cum without even trying, and she'd never hear the end of it. However, just as she felt as if everything was going to end then, the finger in her sheath withdrew and wrapped around her twin members again.

 

“I'm sure you know what I want you to do. You can cum now,” Jasper purred, and Lapis whimpered before nodding, starting to eagerly hump her hand again. It didn't take more than a few thrusts before she released hard, temporarily left breathless as she rocked against Jasper's hand and rode out her orgasm. Thick sticky ropes of cum landed on the sheets below, but Lapis couldn't bring it in herself to care. Once the last wave of pleasure dissipated, she slumped against Jasper's arm and panted loudly. Jasper's free hand moved to ruffle her hair, and Lapis could hear the smirk in her voice. “Good girl.”

 

Lapis nuzzled into the touch and looked up at Jasper, trying to catch her breath. Despite the fact she had finally got to cum, she still felt stopped up. Knowing her luck with rut, she had a good feeling of what was causing the problem. There were more than likely a few eggs inside her that were ready to be laid in an accepting hole, and a devious plan blossomed in the back of her mind. Carefully, Lapis pulled away from Jasper's arm and moved to her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and nuzzling under her chin with a small whimper.

 

“What are you whimpering about?” Jasper asked with a raise brow, and Lapis watched her smear her sticky hand against the sheets out of the corner of her eye. Whatever. They needed to be changed after she came on them anyways. Later. Right now, she was worried about Jasper, and the weight in the pit of her stomach. She carefully shifted to press a few kisses to the orange gem's jawline, feeling her stiffen slightly.

 

“I'm still horny. Can we please just… Fuck? I'll make sure you get off too. You've gotta be at least a little worked up after that, right?” she tried, basically pleading her to accept her offer. Jasper's throat bobbed slightly as she swallowed, a light blush tracing across her cheeks as she looked away from Lapis. Perfect. She had her right where she wanted her then, if only she'd agree. If she did, then there was no way Jasper would know what was going to happen. She couldn't smell the musky scent that came with rut, since her gem had been placed where her nose would have been, and Lapis couldn't have been more grateful for it then.

 

“Fine,” Jasper grumbled after what felt like an eternity, and her clothes disappeared in a bright flash of light, leaving her orange and red striped form bare. She shifted to sit back against the headboard and Lapis followed behind her closely, like a loyal dog. Spreading her legs and leaning back against the headboard, Jasper looked away, and Lapis's eyes were drawn to her slit. She was soaked, some of her juices trailing down her thighs, and a smirk presented itself across Lapis's face unbidden. She was glad she had managed to work Jasper up so easily, and without even doing anything besides letting her have her way with her. Moving closer, she shifted one hand to rub her core, watching Jasper press her hips closer to her with a small huff. She could see her throat bobbing again as she swallowed and her blush growing darker, before Lapis shifted to press a couple fingers against her entrance. They slid in with relative ease, and Jasper glanced to her fully then, spreading her legs a bit further. “If you're thinking about teasing me, then I'll pin your scrawny ass down and ride you until you retreat into your gem. I don't need foreplay right now, got it?”

 

The threat drew a deep blush to Lapis's cheeks and she nodded, pulling her fingers free without any hesitation. If Jasper was certain that she was ready to continue without any aid from Lapis, then she wouldn't question her. Or tease her, no matter how much fun that would have been. She moved between Jasper's open legs and positioned herself correctly, looking up at the other after a moment of thought on it. Could she take them both? While Jasper was a bigger gem, it didn't necessarily mean she could take both of her dicks at once, even if Lapis was eager to try doing so. She didn't want to think about what Jasper would do to her if she couldn't take them both and Lapis had forced her to try. “Can you take them both?”

 

“What? Those small dicks?” Jasper scoffed and rolled her eyes, her arms moving to rest on Lapis's shoulders as she pulled her close. Small? Her dicks were anything but small. She thought so anyways. If anything, they were at least above average! She felt suddenly self conscious, wondering how much dicks Jasper had taken, and the sizes that they had been if her own were considered small. Actually, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. The thought alone made her feel inadequate, and she couldn't imagine knowing the actual sizes. “I've taken bigger than your little dicks. Now, hurry up before I change my mind about letting you do this.”

 

Swallowing down the thought that bubbled in her throat of her plan being ruined, Lapis nodded and grabbed onto Jasper's hips, grinding her intertwined members against Jasper's soaked cunt for a moment before slowly pressing in, lest Jasper be hurt with her rough actions and end up making her reform. There was no doubt in her mind that Jasper would own up to that thought. She took moment to simply enjoy the warmth wrapped around her members once their hips met, and to give Jasper time to adjust, even if she was so sure that she could take them both with no problems. She wasn't going to take any chances. The thought of having to reform because of having been too rough was ever present in her mind, even more present then the fat that she still felt so hot and blocked up.

 

The penetration turned out to be much better than she had thought it would have been. Jasper was so hot and slick, her walls occasionally fluttering around her as she rocked into her slowly. It was practically heaven. Every now and again, Jasper would groan or grunt with a particularly sharp thrust, but mostly she panted, pressing her hips closer to Lapis. Before she really thought about it, her head buried itself against the other's neck, leaving only nips and gentle bites, scared as she was of what Jasper would do to her if she was too rough. It drew more groans out with each nip and bite, and Lapis couldn't help but smirk against her neck, pressing a kiss to every nip and bite while Jasper held her close by her shoulders. Her fingers dug into her muscles, none too gentle and Lapis was almost certain that they'd bruise later, but she was distantly aware she was getting her revenge for this whole situation and didn't dare tell her that it hurt. She could deal with a few bruises.

 

“Bite me harder,” Jasper growled after a moment more, and Lapis did so without another thought on the matter and not needing to be told twice, biting where her neck and shoulder met. A loud groan was her response as Jasper tilted her head to the other side, her hips moving as if she was trying to meet Lapis's thrusts. One of her hands shifted from Lapis's shoulders to her head, her fingers tangling in her hair and giving a gentle tug, the only thing so far to have been gentle. Taking it as a sign that Jasper didn't want her to pull away, she moved up her neck and bit again, earning another groan and feeling Jasper's walls flutter around her.

 

With expecting Jasper to stay mostly quiet throughout the entire session, the curses that came with the next few bites were startling, but not unwelcome. Before Lapis was really aware of it, Jasper was gasping and cursing with every thrust, her own groans filling the air against her neck as she rocked into the warm heat around her twin dicks. For saying she had taken bigger, Jasper was surprisingly tight around her, but loose enough that Lapis was sure she wasn't hurting her. The profanities slipping from her lips and slick fluids leaking from Jasper alone were enough to reassure her that Jasper's just as turned on as she is, and she can feel her walls start to tighten.

 

Jasper rolled her hips against Lapis's with each thrust, her chest heaving with unneeded breathing as she swore at the bites to her neck. Unable to keep herself from doing so, Lapis picked up the pace, feeling the familiar pressure starting to build in her stomach. There was no way she was going to be able to last much longer, and she wanted Jasper to cum first, so she could hold up on her promise before knotting with her filling her with her eggs. It didn't take but a few more thrusts before Jasper let out a breathy groan that was almost a growl, her walls clamping down on Lapis's members. With a moan of her own, Lapis kept thrusting as she felt the other's walls milking her. As she panted against her neck, she started rocking against Jasper harder, desperate to bury her knot into her. Jasper's walls stretched around her slowly, trying to pull her in deeper, before a small pop could be heard as Lapis felt her knot slip into the other.

 

Giving a few more thrusts, Lapis felt the tips of her members pressing into Jasper's genetic chamber, drawing another round of fluttering walls from her partner. Finally, the pressure in her stomach released and Lapis bit hard onto Jasper's neck, earning a loud grunt before Jasper relaxed around her. She panted loudly into the air and Lapis concentrated on the feeling of what was definitely the first egg travelling through her body. It was a bit slower than she had expected, but the feeling was intense and left her shaking.

 

“What's wrong with you? Why are you shaking like that?” There was a brief pause, the air filled with panting from the both of them, before Jasper pulled her away from her shoulder to look at her. “Why didn't you cum in me? There's no why you're dry after all that.” Instead of giving an answer, Lapis settled for letting the egg answer for her. It pressed into Jasper's walls as it travelled through Lapis's dick, Jasper's eyes widening upon feeling it. With a shudder, Lapis felt the first of many leave her and settle into Jasper, warmer than her own body had been. Jasper seemed stunned into silence, glancing down between where they were connected. The second egg soon followed the first, settling into Jasper's walls, before Jasper growled. “What the fuck was that? Did… Did you just lay your eggs in me? Pull out!”

 

“I can't. I'm knotted with you,” Lapis whined when the third egg slipped into Jasper's walls, causing them to spasm around her dicks. Combined with the feeling of the eggs travelling through her, it was enough to make Lapis whimper and grip Jasper's hips that much tighter. She had anticipated this reaction, but knew there was nothing Jasper could do to stop the eggs already inside her now. The only options she had would be to wait it out, or poof Lapis and deal with the two inside her. When the third egg slipped into Jasper, she groaned and leaned back against the headboard, her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“Fuck. Did you do this on purpose?” The fourth egg passed between them before Lapis dare, drawing shudders from the both of them. When it settled into Jasper, she rolled her hips slightly against Lapis, seeming to enjoy it if that was any indicator. She glanced up at her and gave a defiant nod, causing Jasper to growl and look away. “You're such a little ass. You're gonna raise this kids with me, got it? Hell, you'll be lucky if I stick around. Maybe I'll just lay them and force you to take care of them.”

 

Lapis gave a shrug, panting with the fifth egg. She gave a whine and rocked her hips uselessly against Jasper when it slipped into her, causing Jasper to grunt again. Once it left her, she gave a shrug, focusing on the feeling of the sixth, and hopefully last, egg. “Kinda figured. Don't care,” Lapis gave as a short response, feeling the last egg slip into Jasper and settle with its siblings. She slumped against the other once the overwhelming pleasure left her body, panting against her chest and nuzzling it slightly.

 

There was a brief pause as Jasper panted, before one hand was ruffling through her hair gently. A soft purr emanated from the quartz, and she sighed. “Maybe I will stick around. If only to make sure the kids don't end up asses like their sire. Besides, if I left you alone with them, they'd be dead within a week.” Listening to her ramble on, Lapis couldn't help but smile. She hid her face against her so Jasper couldn't see. She really wasn't sure if the eggs would take, but if Jasper did like the idea that much then maybe come her next rut if these didn't take, they could try again. It couldn't hurt, after all. She softly purred back to Jasper, knowing that everything would be okay.


End file.
